


Guilty Love

by themidnightcity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Smut, Femboy Reader - Freeform, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, IVE ONLY PLANNED OUT THE SEX GUYS IDK WHAT THE HELL TO DO WITH THE PLOT, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loud Moans, Loud Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Teasing, Teen Angst, Teenager Jesse McCree, Teenagers, Thigh Fuck, Thighs, Top Jesse McCree, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Young Ana Amari, Young Jesse McCree, im trying to come up with a plot im, male reader - Freeform, slight slow burn, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightcity/pseuds/themidnightcity
Summary: The reader is Ana Amari's assistant, who soon becomes friends with Blackwatch Commander; Gabriel Reyes. It's an unlikely friendship, but being left alone together can bring a pair together. And that's exactly what it did, in more ways than one.This fic happens in the span of three years;Reader starts at 16.Gabe starts at 33.(henlo its me im bad at summaries)





	1. New found friendship

**Author's Note:**

> ayy im back with another fanfic
> 
> apologies about this first chapter  
> i always hate first chapters and they will be forever shit  
> but you cant do much when the two main characters dont even know each other ya get me?  
> to be honest u could prob skip this chapter and it wouldnt make a difference
> 
> im writing the next chapter now so juicy bits will come out later today most likely  
> ALSO im sorry gabe seems ooc, but we dont rlly know what he was like before reaper  
> but i see him as a playful and cold dork :d

There you sat, at the desk of Ana Amari; Overwatch’s second in command. You were her assistant, a damn good one at that. She had nothing to worry about, no stress of having to remember how many fucking meetings, emails, phone calls, and all that other jazz. Yeah, yeah, it's not as amazing as being on the fields or a medic. But you aren't the fighting type, and you’re not even legal age to be on the battlefield to be a medic. Being an assistant paid well and your boss was the sweetest women in the world, how could you complain?

Shaking free from your distracting thoughts, you tucked a piece of your long, black hair behind an ear an continued to work. The sound of the keys on Ana’s keyboard being pressed in a quick manner soon filled the air. You knew Ana was going to be done for the day soon, and you planned for all the work you had to do to be done before then; so you were in a rush.  
God knows how much time passed while you were staring at the computer screen, you just know your eyes are in so much strain. You heard the bell for lunch about a couple hours ago if you were to guess, you were hungry but you also couldn’t waste the time on a necessity for living. You were caught up in work and could be disturbed by anything.

As that thought crossed your mind your heart stopped. Ana Amari herself slammed the door open, staring at you with crossed arms. Her black hair gracefully resting against her shoulders. Her lips were turned into an unpleasant frown, and her thin brows were scrunched along with her nose. You could tell she was pissed.

“U-Um..” You stuttered, still clearly startled by the fact that your boss fucking busted the office door down. With the anger of a thousand men written all over her face.

“(Y/N). None of the cadets saw you at lunch today.” She started, as she made her way over to you. Her hands now in her hips while her gaze pierces your young soul. “You are at the ripe age of sixteen, and you repeatedly skipping meals is going to hurt you.”

Ana Amari; Overwatch’s second-in-command, and your second mother. She always enjoyed treating you like her own child, and sometimes you wish you were here child. Life at home wasn't good; your father is a deadbeat and hasn’t been in your life at all. And your mother is a depressed druggie who insists that you call her shitty boyfriend 'dad’. You hated it. All of it.

“I appreciate your concern, Captain. But I promise you that-” Before you could utter another word she yanked you up from her desk and pushed you out in the hallway.

“I know you don't like me treating you like a child, but I make sure to look after all my soldiers.. And assistant.” With that last word uttered she pulled you alongside her and headed towards the cafeteria.

To avoid crowding there are two lunches: soldier and employee lunch and the higher ups and hero lunch. It gave a chance for the ones with more work to finish it before their break.  
Eventually the two of you reached the cafeteria, and immediately head over to the table where the other two Commanders sat. You felt your anxiety slowly crawl it's way into your chest, making your heart pound. You were a very shy person when it came to people you didn't know so well, especially when it came to Gabriel Reyes. You didn't know exactly why this happened; perhaps it was because he looked to intimidating? All those scars scattered along his face.. You don't know if you're intrigued or afraid of the stories they hold.

Ana Amari took her seat at the table, patting the space next to her to let you know to take a seat.

“Gentleman, my assistant will be joining us for lunch today. I recall you three meeting before.” Her words were simple and formal, you couldn't tell if you were at a meeting or lunch.

“Briefly.” The voice rang through your mind, it sent shivers down your spine. It made your cheeks heated. He made you nervous, an utter mess.

You didn't know how to respond, you were at a loss for words. As you were trying to find words to say the intercom called for Captain Amari and Strike Commander Jack Morrison. With a pat on the shoulder and a smile from Ana, they were both off. Leaving a grumpy-looking war veteran gazing at you.

“Relax, kid. You don't have to be so tense.” His voice was lighter than before, you could feel yourself relax when his voice broke the silence. “What’s your name?”

“(Y-Y/N).. I'm not the best with social situations with strangers, sir.” Your cheeks become less heated, your eye contact going from the table to Gabriel’s dark, mysterious eyes. “It's nice to meet you, Commander Reyes.”

You could see a small smirk appear on the Commander’s scarred face, it almost looked playful?

“Look, I’m not fond of children. I already have one who's always up my ass, and I'm not looking forward to another one.”

“I’d rather have you up my ass, Commander.” A dirty joke, but one that made you laugh and surprised Gabriel. “I'm kidding~”

Gabriel let a small chuckle escape his rough lips, a slight smile soon followed. “Maybe this won't be too bad, eh?”

Time passed, the two of you were making casual conversation; talking about yourselves so you both can get a better understanding of each other. You felt awkward at first, but once the ice was broken you enjoyed yourself immensely. And it seemed Gabriel felt the same way.

By the end of the conversation lunch had come to a close and Gabriel was walking you back to Ana's office. Once there you stared up at him for a moment, both pairs of eyes gazing into one another. His eyes held no color, but a thousand stories you wouldn't mind hearing. Bringing you back into reality, Gabriel turned his back to you; "See you soon." He said, his form soon disappearing from sight.


	2. Southern Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii  
> i rlly like i wrote this chapter up until the end  
> i just wanted it done bc its currently 1am  
> and i told myself i couldnt sleep until i finished the chapter  
> excuse the mistakes i dont proof read my shit bc i think its cringey no matter what
> 
> hope u enjoy and juicy things are coming next chapter :d

You stroll down the hallways of the headquarters, loose strands of your hair bouncing with every step you take. It was five in the morning, and for once you actually went to bed at a decent time, so you were wide awake at this point. Deciding to not show up at school today and giving yourself time to relax before your ass deep in paperwork and scheduling; you were on your way up to the rooftop. It was a quiet and beautiful place to be in the mornings, to you at least.

Your hand gently pressed against the cold metal bar that served at balance for the staircase above you. Taking a look over to your side, you saw the entrance to a place that always had an ominous and eerie feeling to it. A place where you were forbidden to go, and the people were seen as taboo to some; Blackwatch. It was a place where people who do unsavory things lie, or so you've been told. You’ve only interacted with one person from Blackwatch, and so far you already know your opinion of them is much different from everyone else’s.

Eventually you notice how long you’ve been staring, and so does a shaggy haired brunette who has been staring back at you for the past minute and a half. Embarrassed you quickly turn your attention away from the boy, but not without catching your new friend Gabriel plopping a cowboy on his head and pushing him away from the other side of the walkway - deeper into the building that still lies a mystery for yourself.

You make it up to the empty rooftop, the weather chilly enough to see your own breathe. As you a step closer to the edge you flutter your eyes shut, letting the cool breeze hit your face - making your bangs and the side of your silky hair flow with the wind.

“You’re up early.” A tired, deep voice called out to you. It was a familiar voice, one that you could never get tired of hearing.

You let your eyes open, your attention at the amazing view in front of you. “So are you, Commander.”

“Is that surprising?” The voice got closer, the next thing you know Gabriel was standing right beside you with a hand on his hip.

“Considering your age, yes! And by the tone of your voice I can tell you haven't slept yet, old man~” You flash a playful smile at the grumpy soldier besides you. “Why are you up here, by the way?”

Gabriel takes a few steps forward before he takes a seat on the ledge, his legs hanging over the end of the roof. He pulls out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, lighting it moments later and letting it rest between his lips. You didn't mind this, the scent that emitted from the cigarette was rather intoxicating to you.

You watch as Gabriel’s hood blows in the wind, his strong hand resting against the cool cement. The smoke emerging from his rough, parted lips grazing against your face. You’ll admit; he's a very attractive man. Despite you not being able to see his face very well. You wish he’d keep his hood down.

As you take a seat next to him, you raise your small hand up - your soft fingertips wrapping around the thin fabric of Gabriel’s hood, pulling it down to his shoulders. “Don't leave me hanging, Commander~”

He stares at you for a moment, his eyes piercing into yours as if he studying your soul. “Want one?” A cigarette laid between his fingers, softly nudging your arm. You break contact from those deep, black orbs of him to look down at the cigarette. Taking it between your fingers then your lips; without thinking you scoot up right next to him, your hand resting on his things as you press the tip of the cigarette that lies between your lips against his. Your eyes are shut once more as you lean up against the Commander that is feared throughout the head quarters. This whole scene could land the Commander in some heat if anyone were to see; he could push you off at any given moment but he lets you press your body weight against him - lets your face be an inch away from his.

“Enjoying yourself, kid?”

That comment sent a chill down your spine, left goosebumps across your skin. It made your legs turn into Jello and quiver. Returning yourself back to reality, you take your seat in your original spot with a very noticeable blush on your cheeks.

“Saw you and Jesse having a staring contest earlier. Thought you’d might want me to introduce the two of you sometime.”

“Are you trying to hook me up with your child, Commander?” You snicker, turning your chin up to the pink-orange sky and blowing the smoke from your nose.

“Look, if the two of you get along It’ll get both of you annoying children off my back!” You watch as he lets the smoke escape his lips, his eyes still locked onto god knows what.

Another laugh comes from your mouth, this one much more playful than the last. “I will gladly take the honor of being friends with your cowboy son, sir!”

You press the tip of your cigarette against the concrete, flicking the bud off the roof before you stand up. “Times up, Commander~ Gotta go work!” You flash a smile at Gabriel before taking your leave, stopping in your tracks once you reach the staircase. “Get some sleep, okay?”

With that you were long gone, leaving the Blackwatch Commander alone with his thoughts.

 

A yawn escapes your plump lips as you stretch your body out; 12 a.m. Again ending work in the middle of the night. Lovely. You stand up and start placing all the papers into moderately sized boxes. People say being an assistant is easy, and they’re right! But being an assistant that cares is another story. You utterly adore Ana, and you hate seeing her stressed. Having her hair start to turn grey when she’s so young is heartbreaking to you. So, you took up the task of doing all her paperwork and whatever else you could actually do that was stressing her out. You don’t mind much, you’re a teenager; you have all the time in the world do sit around and do paperwork.

As your putting the now filled boxes away you hear a knock at the door before it opens. Standing there his trademark grumpy resting face, was Gabriel; who surprisingly with someone this time.

“Helloo~” You greet with an obvious forced smile and tired tone.

“I have just the thing to cure your exhaustion, kid.” He said with a devilish grin upon his face. Pulling in front of him was a boy who looked around your age, just a tad bit older. Comparing yourself to him you look like a goddamn baby; but you guess some people are into that.

 

“Howdy, darlin’. The name’s Jesse McCree~” His voice was smooth as silk, the country accent being the cherry on the top to this rich, velvety cake.

“Don't be fooled by his 'southern charm’, he's an asshole. An asshole with no friends, and I've been ordered by your dear Captain Amari to introduce each other.” The silence kicks in as you and this southern dream have an exchange that consists of his goofy smile and handguns, and your face of utter confusion. “Good start.” Was the last thing he said before leaving the room, and disappearing into the night.

“Well! Jesse McCree, you can call me (Y/N). It's nice to meet you~” You give another polite smile as you reach your hand out for a handshake.

Taking a few steps closer to your, he gently took your hand in his and instead of having a normal handshake; he bows down a gives your have the most gentlest of kisses. “Such a beautiful name, it's very fitting for such a fine creature like yourself.”

God this boy was a fucking dream. You honestly don't mind having to spend time with this dork.

 

You two surprisingly end up enjoying one another and since you both are wanting to get out of that stuffy building as soon as possible you book it to the nearest arcade. You both arrive at the arcade full of energy and raring to go at all the machines that stood in your way.

You, being a horrible decision maker, let McCree pick out the games first. You both started with racing game that was most likely so horrid it couldn't make it on an actual console. Nonetheless, it was fun! You were beating McCree by a long shot, and the face he made once he realized it was physically crippling; so you let him win. Just to see that gorgeous smile of his.  
As the night went on McCree became a lot more touchy with you, did you mind this? Not at all. You actually quite enjoyed all the embraces and hand-holding this dork gave you. But this fun could not last forever and it soon became time to head back to the headquarters. It was a nice walk back, the two of you holding hands and laughing with one another.

“Jesse I had a lot of fun tonight, but I don't know whether this was two friends hanging out.. Or something more.” It was straight forward, but how else could you go about this? Drop hints about for the next five minutes?

“Well, pumpkin..~ I think if I kissed you it would make it a date, and I think a pretty damn good one!”

Fuck.

You’re week to accents, especially this boy’s. He's a goddamn dream it may be your horny teen senses tingling; but you wanted him.

“Why haven't you then?”

A laugh erupted from his mouth, his lips perking up into a half-smile as he gently pulls you into his large chest. One of his toned arms snaked around your waist while his free hand lifted your chin up; his locking onto your for a second before shutting as he pressed his lips against yours.

You've never kissed someone before so this was a new experience. And you were utterly freaking out, 'how the hell do people kiss?!’ you screeched to yourself.

McCree chuckled to himself as he softly pushed you up against the closest wall; at this point you’ve already melted into the kiss and your arms found a comfortable place to rest behind McCree’s neck. The kiss started to become more heated by the seconds, scared and out of breathe you pull away; your hot breathe being very clear in the chill of the night.

“L-Let’s go somewhere else..~”


	3. Goddamn, pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should make these chapters longer than 1k words  
> but it already takes me hours to write just that  
> like around 4/5 hours  
> ITS BC I LIKE TO DAY DREAM AND SCRAP IDEAS A LOt  
> but anyways  
> i hope u all enjoy mccrees cummies

You were clueless in this situation, you've never done anything remotely sexual. You've turned down all the offerings and advances men have given you; waiting for right one to give your body to. So are you sure you want to give it to, McCree?

Pulling you away from your thoughts, McCree quietly tugged you inside one of multiple side entrances for Blackwatch. Keeping his grip on your hands firm as the two of you walked down the dim lit halls. Pausing at every corner so no one catches the clearly-up-to-no good teens. Occasionally McCree will turn around and give you a few kisses before continuing his slow pace.

God this boy knew how to captivate a person.

As the two of you reach the final hallway before McCree’s room, the biggest obstacle stands before you; Gabriel’s office. Unluckily enough, McCree got the room closest room to the man. Pulling you closer to his back, your fingers still sloppily entwined, McCree started to make a mad dash for it. Your long hair flowed behind you as you followed suit; your eyes locking on to the man that made your heart thump to the beat of his drum. His eyes fell on yours, the two of you gazing at one another for what seemed like eternity.

The two of you quickly make your way into McCree’s room, his lips  
immediately going to your neck. His tongue grazed against your soft, supple skin; hands soon making their way down along your sides and resting at your hips. A soft moan escaped your reddened lips once he began to suck on your neck.

Moments passed and your legs soon began to turn into Jello, everything he did made you quiver and shake. Pulling away from him and moving his hands off your body, you crawled onto his bed. Your legs were spread, arms open and eyes half lidded; you were into this and wanted him to do anything to your body.

“Come..~” You purred, your arms wrapping around McCree’s neck as he made himself comfortable between your legs.

He continued his previous actions but more aggressive and passionate this time. Fluttering your eyes closed, your moans became louder and and breathe more ragged. You could feel your erection start to grow and McCree’s poke and rub against your inner thigh. 

Hesitantly you slid a hand down to his bulge, your fingertips softly grazing against it. Taking a second to collect your thoughts you slowly start to unzip his jeans. Sliding them down a tad reveals the aching appendage restricted by the boxer-briefs McCree wore so well. You’re so nervous you can feel your stomach ache and twist, but you have to do this! You want to make McCree feel good.

You bite your bottom lip, but that doesn't last long once McCree takes your sore lips against his. With a sigh and a moan you pull down McCree’s underwear and place a hand on his shaft. Beginning to stroke McCree's cock you hear him utter a soft 'fuck’ under his breath.

You eventually start to get a feel for what your doing, and begin to use a finger to play with the tip of his cock while stroking it.

“Fuck, darlin’..” He groans into the kiss, his tongue now swirling against yours as he occasionally bucks his hips.

You could feel the pre-cum drip down the head of his cock and around your fingers. Fuck.. You didn't expect to be this hot and excited, but damn did you crave for more. You wanted his hands to be entangled in your hair while your face was pressed against his pillow, and your ass getting plowed into. Just thinking about such lewd things could get you off right now.

Keeping your actions the same you sped your pace up when McCree started to thrust into your hand. He had you pinned down as he ravished your mouth and neck, his dick repeatedly pounding into your hand. He needed to cum. Needed for you to push him over the edge.

Knowing this you pulled away from this, giving the treatment your neck was receiving to his; leaving quite visible hickies all over the place.

“McCree~” You moan out his name as the hand on his dripping cock squeezes ever so slightly while pumping as fast as you can make it go. “I want you to cum all over me..~”  
McCree’s thrusting becomes sloppy and faster as he takes your lips onto his. As the two of you share a passionate kiss, the knot in McCree’s stomach bursts leaving semen dripping off your fingers and onto your thighs and panties.

A minute or two had passed and your free hand was cupping McCree’s hairy cheek. Your positions hadn’t changed at all but the heat and the passion of the kiss had. It was sloppy, wet and intense; breathes were ragged and minds were lost.

Metal clanking and footsteps reverberated throughout the hallway. Gabriel had just closed down everything for the night, except the two rowdy teenagers who ran passed his office not too long ago. It was almost the ass crack of dawn and he was curious to what the two of them are still doing up. As he reached McCree’s room he instantly froze when he heard a moan creep through the crack underneath the door. He’s not a stickler for rules, nor will he ever be. But he really didn’t want these two having sex, or doing anything borderline sexual. It was utterly on him that he left two teens alone expecting them NOT to fuck. His brow furrowed and his typical expression turning from his resting grumpy face to a disappointed and pissed off one.

Wrapping his hand around the door knob, he swung open the door and glared down at the sight before him. “Hey idiots, you forgot to lock the door.”


	4. Perhaps I do care about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt expect a lowkey confession this soon but like  
> its realistic in a sense  
> bc you and gabe have know each other for lil under half a year  
> and people can tell if they like someone in that amount of time  
> forgive me if this chapter horribly written  
> i rlly just wanna play overwatch but i promised you guys a chapter :)

You were ashamed, mortified, flabbergasted and every word you could think of that could express ‘holy fuck’. You cross your legs and pull down your skirt to cover as much thigh as you can. You just wanted to get the fuck out of here and hide all your shame underneath the protection of your blankets. McCree let out a shaky laugh while he got up from hovering above you, you could clearly see he was at a loss for words - which was surprising for the cowboy. Following his lead, you stood up from your previous position. Your head down as you tried to stop the cum from dripping down your legs.

“It’s against the rules to have sexual contact with another on the premises” Gabriel started, his eyes were glued to your pitiful small form. “So be quiet next time.” It wasn't his place to have an opinion on whether or not he liked McCree touching you in such a way. Even though he knew deep down it fueled his rage. “Hey kid, go get you cleaned up. You got a lot of work to do tomorrow with the upcoming field mission.”

You sheepishly made your way over to the door, giving a quick glance up at the tall male next to you. Your eyes were pricked with tears, bottom lip pulled back slightly by your teeth. Your eyes locked with one another and it made both your hearts beat a million times faster. You then quickly broke the eye contact and headed down the hall that was now illuminated by the sunrise.

As you reached the end of the corridor, you placed your hand on the wall. You watched as droplets of semen fell to the floor, tickling your leg in the process. A fucking mess you were. Behind you yelling could be heard, a loud thud from a slamming door soon followed. As footsteps approached your form, you watched as Gabriel crouched down in front of you. With a handkerchief in one hand and the other on your thigh he softly wiped the semen off your legs and floor. His hand was giant, cold and rough - it was ridden with scars.

“Ana and Jack are on their way for a meeting, they'll see this if it isn't cleaned up fast.” He looked up at you and what seemed like a smile formed on his lips, although only for a moment. “This is probably more embarrassing for you, but you're clearly too scatterbrained to actually do it yourself.”

After he was done he stood up and tossed the disgusting handkerchief in the nearest waste bin. “Go home and get some sleep.” His gruff voice was so soothing for you to hear. You loved all the shivers and tingles it made you get. Watching as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and turned on his heel, walking away and back into his office.

You made your way back to the entrance of the HQ, the light from sunrise hitting your face. Taking a deep breathe you opened the front doors and walked outside, the blinding light engulfing you.

It had been days since your last encounter with McCree and Gabriel; they were out on a mission you had little to no information on. Ana usually blacked out ‘sensitive information’ you had no authority to know. But! You know the two of them would be coming back today. And truth be told, you really missed those guys.

Your hand touched the familiar cold metal of the bar that lays hip level above the stairs for support. Your hair was braided and pulled back over your shoulder; your uniform consisting of black shorts and a blue tank top with the Overwatch logo on it. They really cracked down on you with not wearing the uniform, and since you actually enjoy working here you finally listened.

Walking up the stairs you reach the rooftop and take your usual spot on the floor, your legs dangling over the edge. You close your eyes and take in the breeze, the sound of chattering from below is like music to you. Silence made you uncomfortable, so having the sound of actual voices fill your ears was relaxing.

A smile crept upon your face as you heard that metal clanking and heavy footsteps that you oh so enjoyed. You waited for Gabriel to take a seat next to you, opening your eyes and turning towards him when he did. “Hello, Commander.”

A low grunt escaped his lips as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, his usual lighter following behind. “Hey, kid.”

“How was your mission? Did you get hurt?” You took the cigarette Gabriel offered you, twirling it between your fingers.

Gabe chuckled, taking a cigarette and putting it between his lips before lighting it. “Worried about my health, hm?”

“Of course! You'll break a hip without someone like me watching out for you. I'm shocked you even made it up the staircase by yourself!” You giggle as you place your cigarette between your lips and lean over. As you press the tip of both cigarette together, once again, you rest a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I care about you, ya balding idiot.”

“I shave it on purpose.” He grunts, his hands placed on your shoulder and hip - pushing you back over next to him.

You get what he was hinting at, and let him move you over. “Grow it out! You may look even more handsome than you do right now..~” A light blush tints your cheeks, your head turning slightly over when you blow smoke out of your mouth.

He looks over at you, his nose scrunched and brow raised. “You sayin’ you don't like how I look now?”

You huff and punch his arm as hard as you can, your blush growing a bit deeper. “Absolutely!”

You both stare at each other with amused expressions. This doesn't last long since your face turned into a quite bothered one. “You barged in on McCree and I the other day, why? You said you didn't care but I know you were clearly bothered by it.”

He lets out a loud, drawn out sigh; his hand pushing his cigarette against the ground - flicking it off the roof once it was out. “I didn't want you to make a decision you would later regret in life, kid. It's not like me to care about others’ life choices, but when it comes to you I do. And I can't tell you why, because I don't even know myself.”

“Commander, I appreciate you looking out for me. But it's up to me to pick who I want to lose my virginity to. McCree seemed to have care enough to be gentle and sweet with me, so I think it would have been fine if he was my first. He cares about me..~”

Gabriel scoffs at your words, his tone swiftly to irritated. “You really fuckin’ think he cares about you? He just wants to get his rocks off. He doesn't give a shit about you!” Gabriel stands up with his arms crossed, his dark eyes glaring down at you. “I know you're smarter than this, (Y/N). Go for someone you actually fucking know and cares about you the same - if not more! Don't waste who knows how much time with someone who just wants you for your body.”

You’ve never seen him this heated before, it made you fucking speechless. He had all valid points, but his words still made you pissed.

You shot up from the ground and threw your cigarette at his chest. “Who then? Who ACTUALLY fucking cares about me?!” You had friends, plenty. And they all cared about you immensely. You didn't have a family, unless you call your cracked out mother apart of it, and no one was barking up your tree. Romantic wise; if you wanted a quick fuck you could get it. But you don't, you want your body to be claimed by someone who loved you.

“Think about it.” He shook his head, giving you one last look before he marched his way down the stairs in a huff.


	5. You've fucked me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case it wasnt clear bc i time skip a lot  
> you and gabe werent that close, you two just had small talks every day on the roof  
> he was slowly opening up to you and then everything blew up  
> u care deeply for the nerd  
> expect more time skips in the next chapter or so bc im not fully explaining the process of you becoming a doctor  
> less skilled doctor to be more accurate  
> that'll be boring to write and to read  
> but thank you all for the hits and kudos <3  
> it rlly pushes me to keep these chapters coming out

'Think about it’ he says like that's so easy to figure out. You were clueless about who he could have meant. There was no one, that you were aware of,barking up your tree, discreetly or not. You weren't going to let this eat at you, if someone truly did want you then they'll have to confront you about it!

You push open the HQ’s front doors, wondering why they don't have automatic doors like every other place in the world - a small smile creeping up on your face when the cool air hits your skin. It's been awhile since you've stepped foot in this building; school and your sanity had been taking over your life for the past three months. You wanted to quit since things between you and McCree had become awkward making the two of you stop talking; the spat with Gabriel also sorta broke your friendship - neither of you had spoken or even looked at each other since. Ana wouldn't let you, though. Instead she gave you as much time as you needed and hired a temp assistant.

As you stepped walked deeper into the building you were greeted with a wave of new recruits chatting about with one another. Ana and a very beautiful blonde women you've never seen before talking. You watch as the two women stop their conversation and approach you.

“(Y/N) this is Doctor Ziegler; head of our medical research. I had thought about this long and hard ever since you left, and had realized that you being an assistant will bring no use to you in the future. Overwatch has enough medics as it is but Blackwatch is lacking much in that field. Normally Gabriel recruits whoever he wishes, but this time I’m taking it upon myself to recruit you to be trained as a Blackwatch medic, despite you knowing nothing of the subject. If you are okay with this, my dear.” She gives you a warm smile, taking one of your hands in hers - giving it a light squeeze.

Ana had all valid points, and you knew that. You hadn't met a lot of people from Blackwatch, and the ones you have didn't end well - you don't know if you’ll clash with others there or not. But despite all your doubts you wanted to jump on this opportunity; being an assistant was boring as sin and you needed to get away from it.

Squeezing Ana’s hand back you return her smile, giving an eager nod to the pair. “I’m in no position to say no.”

“I'll have Doctor Ziegler show you where you’ll be stationed then. Welcome aboard, (Y/N)!”

You watched as Ana let go of your hand and strolled down a hallway illuminated by the light from outside. Her long black hair bouncing behind her with each step.Once she's out of view you turn your attention to Angela and give her a warm, but quick smile.

“It's nice to meet you, Doctor Ziegler!”

A giggle escapes her lips before she takes your hand in hers and leads you down a direction. “Forget the formalities (Y/N). Call me Angela~”

Your stomach churned and your legs felt weak when the two of you walked past the staircase that led to the rooftop you and Gabriel shared cigarettes and told stories on. The entrance to the eerie and bleak building following coming into view as you approach it.

“I apologize that you have to be assigned here, but I've been told you’re familiar with others here.”

“Sure doesn't feel like it.” You mutter, deciding not to make your issues vocal.

The two of you walk in silence for the rest of the way to your destination. Stopping in front once you arrive.

“Well! This is your new home. I'll be down here training you, so hopefully that'll make things more enjoyable here~” She touches your shoulder before walking into the large infirmary.

You follow her lead; walking in you notice the room to be completely empty of people expect you, Angela and a short red-headed women that you only caught a glimpse of wandering around in a room attached to the back of the infirmary.

“Moira, the women in the room over there, has your uniform and will help you with anything you need when I'm not here. Training will begin tomorrow morning! But before I leave.. I would like to see you in your new uniform. If it doesn't fit right I'll take it with me to get it tailored to fit your form.”

Angela is such a fucking sweetheart, you are absolutely in love with her and she's going make this experience a lot more enjoyable. As you were about to peek your head into the ominous room, Moira appeared before your eyes; blocking you from seeing anything in the room.

“Welcome, (Y/N). We will be working with each other from now on, so let's stay off each other's bad side.” Her voice was deep, so beautiful sounding it was breathtaking. Despite her non-feminine appearance she was quite a gorgeous women. “You may call me Moira.”

“Pleased to meet you, Moira. Forgive me for interrupting your work, I just need my uniform.”

She nods and sinks back into the room that you can only assume is her workplace. Returning in less than a minute she hands you your uniform that matches hers but with the breastplate matching Angela’s.

“Cute~” You smile and take the uniform from Moira’s large, slim hands.

You slowly start to strip down of your clothes, the two lovely ladies in the room turning away once you reach your shorts. It takes a minute to get it on but once you do, you let Angela and Moira know they can look.

A loud gasp that can be heard from outside comes from Angela once she sees you.

“It looks so cute on you, (Y/N)! I love it!” She shouts, a big smile affixed on her face.

“Exquisite. Truly.” Moira doesn't seem like someone to give compliments or anything of the sort, so you feel very flattered.

Eventually the two doctors say their farewells and leave you alone in the room that feels so foreign to you. Letting out a sigh you take a seat on a swivel chair that was neatly pushed against an empty desk. You had nothing else to do today, and frankly you’d rather be doing paperwork and being blinded by a computer screen than be left alone with just you and your thoughts. You bring one leg up to your chest and use the other leg to kick off against the desk, send you and the swivel chair you sat on in the middle of the room.

You wonder why you miss him so much, but you know you need to move on. He obviously meant for that argument to end with him not speaking to you for who knows how long. You needed something, someone to distract you. These feelings are too complicated for you to understand and it stresses you out trying to.

“Hey, doc. Been awhile, eh?”

_Mellifluous._

You turn your chair around and greeting you was the tall, slender yet toned cowboy that you were so infatuated with.

“Where ya’ been?” He questioned, stepping into the infirmary and leaning his back against the door frame.

‘Depression engulfed my fragile soul and I used the school excuse so I could eat my feelings in peace.’ Was what you wanted to say, but you knew it wasn’t going to slide well.

“School~ I spent so much time here rather than attending school that I had a lot of make-up work and tests to do.” You smile coyly at the taller male, feeling relieved that you may actually get a friend back. “Why’d you stop by?”

“I know we fell apart after that awkward incident some time back, and it was childish of me to rush things because I was horny then ignore ya’ for it. Reyes really talked- yelled some sense into me that night.” You were about to chime in and reassure him it was alright, but he raised up a finger letting you know he wasn’t done talking. “He’s fuckin’ pissed at you, darlin’. Everytime your name is brought up his brow furrows and becomes defensive. When he found out you were stationed at our med bay he..” McCree stifled a laugh, his weight shifting to the other leg while his eyes fell to yours. “He punched his desk, makin’ a big ass dent in it.”

You frown at his words, you didn’t know what you did to make him hate you. You actually thought you were making a break through to get him to talk more! He was finally opening up and you ruined it somehow.

“Ana really had to fight him on it, I’ve never heard the two of them yell that loud in my life.”

“McCree, why are you telling me all of this? Because it’s really the icing on the ‘fuck my life’ cake right now.”  
As he was about to answer your question a bell chimed in over the intercom, signalling for a meeting. “Your introduction, pumpkin. Ya’ can’t be a stranger forever.”

He reached a hand out for you to take, giving you the smile that charmed you once before. You sigh and take his hand, a surprised yelp escaping your lips when he pulls you into his chest and starts walking in a direction where a large murmur of voices can be heard.

“M-McCree.. I’m not good with these things. People are scary and give me anxiety.”

“You and I hit it off pretty well when we first met. You’ll be fine!”

“We hit it off so well because you’re a dork who thinks he’s a fucking cowboy!”

As you enter the room it goes silent and all eyes are on you and McCree who was dragging you into the room. You hated this, everyone who decided this was a good idea, and yourself. You wanted to crawl underneath the protection of your blankets and die. Once you approach the front of the room you don’t know where to look; the group in front of you was too large to look at without making awkward eye contact with someone, and McCree ran off somewhere in the pile of people. You were once again left by yourself in an uncomfortable situation. Clearly embarrassed you fixate your attention on the floor, wishing whatever this is to be done quickly.

Walking up beside you, you hear a deep gravelly voice pierce through the deafening silence. There’s that feeling again. The feeling of utter bliss and familiarity, it’s been such a long time since you’ve felt such a thing.

“(Y/N) over here has been hand picked by second-in-command Ana Amari herself to be our designated doctor. Having a child who knows nothing of medical care watching over us must be such an honor to them that they gave him to us. A burden is what this will be until (Y/N) is properly trained, so in the meantime if you have any health issues that need to be documented he’ll be in the infirmary. Try not to eat him alive.”

His words broke you, tore your heart into pieces and tossed it away like it was nothing. Anger, sadness, confusion; all things you felt and didn’t know how to handle. He hurt you. And you didn’t think he ever would.

You stood there, baffled by his words, the previous conversations coming back into fold. Soon all the voices morphed into a murmur as the room was becoming empty.

Taking a seat at the edge of the platform that was only slightly above ground level, you rest your hands on your lap and hang your head low. You eventually feel a body press against yours, and a hand push the hair that was hiding your face back.

“You have such a beautiful smile, pumpkin. Don’t let Reyes’ words ruin that.”

“He fucking hates me and I don’t know why, McCree.”

“Just ignore that fuckin’ asshole. Doesn’t deserve your time.”

“That’s easier said than done when he’s literally all I think about.”

“Ya’ just need friends here, (Y/N). And that’s why I’m gonna introduce ya’ to someone who I could call my best friend. Get all your shit settled today, because tomorrow me, you and Genji are gonna turn over a new leaf.”

You smile at his words, maybe this was the distraction you need. _Maybe._


	6. We shouldn't be doing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK  
> sorry for the late upload  
> i was going to upload this chapter when i woke up but a lot of shit happened  
> and im just too exhausted mentally to keep writing for today, but i may pick back up on the next chapter later tonight  
> enjoy :)  
> (also sorry this sorta seems rushed but like i just want to write smut so and i thot it would be a good time for gabe to confess to u)

The night flew by, and damn did you sleep like an angel. McCree’s words really had an affect on you because you feel a whole lot better. Once you get out of bed you do your daily routine and set off for a long day at work.

 

Angela greets you at the entrance when you arrive, her cheery smile making your muscles relax.

 

“Are you ready for your training?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Angela~”

 

She nods starts to stroll towards the entrance to Blackwatch. Despite everything that happened yesterday you were excited about today! You’d have so much to do you wouldn't have to worry about anything.

 

It on took a few minutes for the two of you to arrive at the infirmary, and for Angela to set all the utensils and other necessities out.

 

“Pull up a chair, (Y/N)~ This will take some time, but I'll give you time at lunch to take a break!” You oblige, taking your swivel chair and pushing it in front of the lovely lady in front of you.

 

Sitting in silence you listen to every word uttered from Angela’s lips, writing down notes along with other such things on your hand little notepad. An as she said this lesson took  _ hours _ and now here you are; sitting down at a lunch table with your head in your hands. You knew you weren't going to be able to heal anyone within a few days; you know this shit is going to take  _ months _ and you were NOT prepared.

 

You let out a dramatic sigh when McCree takes a seat next to you, leaving your body against his as you gaze up at him. “I wanna die, cowboy.”

 

“Not yet! Would be mighty rude of ya’ to die while we have a guest over.” He gives your back a light pat before he points a thumb over at a boy who is half machine. Gazing over at him you can't tell if he's angry, shy,  _ or hungry _ ; he held quite an odd expression.

 

“He's a bit shy, been through a lot. But he's a good guy.”

 

You nod at McCree’s words before you give the shy cyborg a smile. His eyes gloss over yours in a swift instant, the tips of his cheeks tinted with a light red blush. “My name’s (Y/N), and it's very nice to meet you, Genji.” Trying to avoid the elephant in the room; you attempt to evade all obvious studying of his body. But holy fuck was he scarred to hell and back. His missing limbs were replaced with metal ones; wires going in and out of part of his skin. You can't even fathom who or what did that to him, or how he's even alive.

 

“Yeah.” He looked away from you and McCree, his hands now stuffed in his lap. You know he wasn't being rude, the man most definitely has a lot to deal with and probably doesn't want to deal with other people right now.

 

The conversation ended with that and all was silent between the three of you, or so you thought. McCree was not letting there be a single ounce of silence, he was going to cheer you up and break Genji from his shell. And damn that boy could talk; for the rest of the lunch break you and Genji listened to all the stories he told, answering the occasional question. You actually learn a lot of things about Genji; he's a real glutton, he could hardly turn up a good meal. You don't quite know if he needs to eat, or  _ can _ ; it's saddening either way.

 

These fellas are just the distraction you needed.

 

Once lunch was over the three of you departed; you heading back over the the infirmary. When you step foot in the bright room Angela greets you, letting you know the rest if the day will be attending to minor wounds and what do with different injuries.

  
  


Your life soon became just this; training with Angela, the half-hour talks with Genji and McCree and ignoring all the passive aggressive remarks Gabriel would make during announcements. Despite all the bad the people you've come to know and care for here had made your life much more enjoyable. All the little things you regret, every bad thing Gabriel said, you don't care anymore. You're happy - you think so at least - and that's all you want.

 

You've become able to attend to wounds: apply stitches, test for viruses, prescribe medicine. Everything you need to be able to do as a basic doctor you got covered. You were going to learn how to do surgeries but Angela decided this was good stopping point for now. It didn't take long, only a few weeks to be able to do all this. And you're proud of yourself! You've really come far.

 

You were nervous, though. Genji was finally allowed to participate in missions, so you were the only one in the Blackwatch building. You were scared the ones you cared for were going to get hurt, or  _ die _ . And all you could was wait until they got back. You wish Moira was here to make you feel less anxious, but she's a field medic - the  _ only  _ one.

 

A heavy sigh leaves your lips while you pace around the room, your thumb in between your lips so you can chew on the nail. “Fuck! I hate this.”

 

“You get used to it. It's a lot easier being out on the field so you can keep your eyes out on them. But if something were to happen to the ones you cared for you'd do something reckless, even blame yourself if they were to die under your watch.” Ana’s coarse voice rang, her body leaned up against the door frame.

 

“I never thought.. Being in safety while others fight for you could be so nerve racking. I miss filing your papers!”

 

She laughs, her laugh lines clear as day as he face twist into a joyful expression. “Sometimes I miss it too.” Sighing she walks up to you, placing a hand on your shoulder with a smile to bright it could light up the world. “You've grown so much this year, (Y/N). It's heartwarming seeing someone who I treat like my own child grow up into a responsible, mature young man. But you're still a teenager, so don't be afraid to act like one sometimes. You don't have to grow up too fast, my dear.”

 

Ana.. She's such a dream. Strong, beautiful, charming. She's truly the perfect individual. You love her dearly, and sometimes wish she was your actual mother.

 

“It's been hard recently, Ana. I've been experiencing feelings that.. confuse me. It's difficult to smile, and some days I just want to crawl in my bed and die so I don't have deal with it anymore. But I still try. Try to be happy because that's all I want at this point, and I can't even tell if I am or not.”

 

Ana soaks in your words, nodding like she understands. “I'm glad you're comfortable enough to tell me such things. I know you don't have many people in your life that care, but I do. I think of you as I do Jesse; my own blood. So how about I brew us a pot of tea and we talk abou-” Ana cut her sentence short when she heard someone fall over behind her; her body turning around swiftly and kneeling down in front of the girl.

 

“Captain.. Amari! Doctor (Y/N)! The omnics had more numbers than we expected and they eventually overran us! We made.. it back with most minorly injured, but a couple squads have been severely injured or just to that point; including..Commander Reyes!” Her breath was ragged, uniform dirtied and torn along with her hair being singed at the tips.

 

“(Y/N)! I'm going to head over to the medical bay, I'll send some your way for you to attend to. I'd also like for you to take care of Gabriel’s wounds. He and Jack will end up arguing while he's getting stitches if he's docked Overwatch’s med bay. I’ll have his wound wrapped up before he comes into your care.”

 

You nod at her words, your eyes falling to the girl slumped over on the ground when Ana rushes away. Pulling your hair up into a ponytail you help the girl up onto a bed to scan for any injuries. Luckily she only had slight burns and bruises, but was extremely exhausted. You couldn't let her sleep in the infirmary while you were attending to other people, so you help her to her dorm. She settles herself in, thanking you before you rush off back to infirmary.

 

Once you arrive your eyes falling on Gabriel who is sitting shirtless on the bed, his attention occupied by unwrapping his bloodied bandages. It was a large, deep gash on his scarred chest.  _ Fuck _ did that look painful.

 

“Commander.” You call out to the man who made your body shutter, and heart stop.

 

“Be quick. And if you fuck up you're gone.” His voice was emotionless, expression cold and brow furrowed.

 

“Yes, Commander.”

 

You bite your lip as you approach him, a hand resting on his knee when you grab a rag - dipping it in cold water. You slightly dab the moist rag against his wound; stopping immediately when he flinches.

 

He moved your hand off his knee, and shifted his body; making himself comfortable. “Continue.”

 

You nod slowly before you continue cleaning his wound. Once that's done you disinfect it and carefully stitch the gash closed. Tossing the needle in the nearest waste bin, you glare up at the man towering over you.

 

“You've really fucked me up, Gabriel. I've stayed up every night for weeks wondering what the FUCK I did to make you hate me.” You shake your head slightly while you bite down on your lip harder. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes and your cheeks soon became flushed with a light pink. “I just wanted to become closer with you.. I've cried the fucking ocean for you. You were the only one that made me happy and enjoy waking up in the morning when I didn't want to. Why can't I make you feel the same..? Why do you hate me so _ goddamn _ much?!”

 

He stares down at you, his eyes avoiding all contact with your teary ones.  He doesn't know how to react; he’s just as confused as you. He's so utterly mesmerized by you. The way your plump lips move when you talk, how you play with the end of your hair or hide behind someone when your nervous or scared. The words that spill from your mouth, people older than him don't even use. He adored you.

 

“I didn't fucking ask for this to happen! You make me feel things I haven't felt in fifteen years. When you leaned over me to light your cigarette. That  _ goddamn _ smile you always gave me. Your delicate, and beautiful fingertips grazing against my skin makes my heart ache. Every single thing you did made me fall to deeply for you. And I didn't.. I still don't want to believe those feelings are true. But all this guilt I've been feeling has led to me hurting you.. And I regret all of it.” His hand reaches for your cheek, cupping it softly while his thumb wipes away your tears that ever so slightly trickle down your cheek.

 

“I don't hate you, (Y/N). I hate myself.”

  
  


You think you finally understand what all those feelings meant: Infatuation, lust, adoration, affection. You wanted Gabriel.. No  _ needed  _ him. Everything he would say or do clung onto you like a virus with no cure. All the dreams you had of him, every thought; he never left your mind. Every little thing that would turned a person off, turn you on immensely and did oh so much more to your body. You’re completely smitten with him.

 

“Idiot.” You whisper to him when you crawl into his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your lips softly graze against his chapped ones, eventually pressing them together for a sweet kiss. It felt a lot more different from the time with McCree; a lot more romantic feelings and involved rather than ones of lust. You snake your arms around Gabriel’s neck, the kiss becoming a lot more passionate and intense when he starts to get into it. A moan escapes your mouth when Gabriel places his hands on your ass, giving it a light squeeze.  _ Fuck _ you were becoming a little overwhelmed and he could feel it, fucker even teased you about it when he started to rub his thigh against your groin.

 

You knew this couldn't go on for much longer, any second and injured soldiers would be at the doorstep. “Gabe..~” You purr when the kiss comes to a halt “Let's finish this later~”


	7. AYYY not a new chapter

hii  
its been awhile since ive updated  
i have the next chapter written out almost to its fullest  
but its been hard for me to sit down and write something, i havent been in much of the mood  
i was also pretty stumped but a friend gave me an idea :d

i should have the new chapter posted sometime this week <3


	8. I really, really like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITEEE  
> I've been playing a lot of comp OW and Blizzard World  
> I don't think I'll be uploading every 2 days anymore, but instead once/twice a week  
> It really takes a whole day for a single chapter and I don't want to lose connections with friends for gay fanfic  
> It's temping though..

Gabriel was pinning you against his office desk, his hands on both of sides of the wooden workspace. His harsh lips were dancing against yours, your hands resting on the chest of the man that is exploring every inch of your mouth with his tongue. This was such a more intense feeling than the time with McCree, it was much more.. exciting. Breaking away from the kiss you turn your head to the side when his lips trail down your jawline, to your you collarbone. He gently grazes his tongue against the sensitive flesh, the feeling of pure ecstasy taking over your form when he begins to suck on spot that makes you whimper. You both craved to be touched, to have your bodies pressed against one another in an intense battle of lust. But you were nervous, you've never done anything more than a hand job and you don't know what Gabe wants to do with you. You don't even know if this is the right time, you want your first time to be special.

 

“Gabe..” You gasped, feeling his erection press against your inner thigh.  _ Fuck..  _ you didn't want to leave him hanging, but you also didn’t want to go all the way just yet. “N-Not yet..”

 

He stopped his actions, his head now in front of yours and slightly pressed against it. “Are you uncomfortable?”

 

“No! I just want  _ it _ to be special..~” You give him a loving smile before pressing your lips against his for a moment. “I want  _ us _ to be something more; for you to be mine and for me to be yours. I want my body to yearn for yours until I can't take it anymore.” A deep blush forms on your cheeks as you speak, you've never thought you'd say such things in your life. “I want you to be my first, Gabriel. And I hope you want that too, and are willing to be with me until then; and after.”

 

A smile creeps up onto Gabriel’s face, a large sigh following after. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He takes a seat in his chair, pulling you into his lap with one swift motion. His erection now poking against his pants and rubbing between your legs. You both knew it was there and couldn't be avoided, and you didn't want to be that cruel to the man.

 

“What.. can I do to take care of your  _ problem _ ?” You ask, gazing down at the clothed appendage.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

 

“Very.”

 

He nods then slides you off his lap, asking you to get on your knees. You oblige and do as you're told. Gabriel then begins to unbuckle his belt, tossing it aside when he slides down his pants to reveal his restricted member. It was much larger than McCree and you wonder how in the  _ hell _ you're going to fit that inside of you when the time comes.

 

“Ever given a blow job before?”

 

“O-Of course not..!”

 

“It’s very similar to sucking on a popsicle.”

 

You bite down on your bottom lip when you see him slide down his underwear, his dick springing free and visible in full glory. It was thick, long and matched the gorgeous skin tone of its owner. You could feel his eyes down on you, waiting for you to make your move. Taking a deep breath you inch closer to Gabriel, resting a hand on his thigh while the other one slowly starts to stroke his cock.

 

You move your hand in a rhythmic motion, the sounds of soft groans coming from Gabe lets you know your doing something right. Precum slowly starts to drip from the tip of his cock, pooling up where your hand is and spilling over onto the chair.

 

“Fuck, baby..”

 

Pressing your lips against the tip of his dripping cock, you give it a few gentle kisses. Preceding to give the erect appendage your hand work, you decide it's time to  _ try _ to give Gabe a blow job. Taking the tip of his penis into your mouth you slowly take as much of it as you can; getting a good amount in before you start to bob your head.

 

It feels weird to you at first but you eventually start to get into it, trying your best to figure out how to give decent head. Curious; you gently scrape your teeth against the sensitive flesh, grinning to yourself when Gabe jerked his hips up. Was he into that type of stuff? Pain?

 

“Don't stop..~”

 

You gazed into his lustful eyes - your teeth grazing up and down his thick shaft. They were half lidden, and his bottom lip was tucked in between his front teeth. You can clearly tell we was enjoying himself, and that made you all the more happy. A concern of yours was that you would never be able to please Gabe, but your heart is filled with utter joy now that you  _ know  _ you can.

 

Your eyes were locked onto his, your tongue swirling around the tip of his large manhood. You could only assume he was close to cumming when his dick twitched in your mouth. Should you swallow? Let him cum  _ on _ you? Being inexperienced with these types of things was a real inconvenience at times.

 

Pulling away from Gabe’s dick, for a moment, only to just snuggle your face into it. Grasping it with both your hands, you begin to stroke and nip at it - with your teeth.

 

“Commander~ What should I do now?~” You coo, quickly shifting your gaze up towards him when he grabs your hips and pulls you into his lap once again.

 

“Be a good boy and match my thrusts.” His voice was shaky and low, almost like a growl.

 

Nodding, you watch as his large hands trail down your legs - your thick, black leggings following with. Eventually all that your lower half was left with were your lace panties that hardly covered anything.

 

“Gabe-!” A yelp escaped your needy lips when he slid his large cock in between your succulent thighs. You didn't know exactly what he was planning to do to you, but it made your toes curl thinking about Gabe dominating you in anyway possible.

 

“Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable, mi amor.” Pressing his lips against your own he slowly began to thrust, his hands finding a comfortable place to rest on your hips.

 

Kissing back; you cup his cheeks in your dainty hands. Your hips grinding against his to get more friction between his thrusts. Surprisingly, him fucking your thighs was  _ very  _ pleasing and you craved for more.

 

His dick repeatedly slammed in between your thighs, his pre-cum slicking them up; making it easier for him to thrust faster. Moans escaped your bruised lips, your face now burrowed into Gabe’s neck; teeth softly sinking into the sensitive skin. He made your whole body shake and crave for more, you could hardly contain your orgasm when you felt yourself near. Luckily you felt his dick twitch again, and noticed his thrusts becoming sloppier and grip tightening.

 

“Mierda.. No puedo esperar para follar a ese coñito tuyo. Voy a reclamar esa pequeña cosita tuya como la mía~” His gruff voice rang through your ear. You had no clue what he was saying, but damn did it turn you on even more. “Baby..~ I’m gonna cum-”

 

Interrupting him; you press your lips against his for passionate kiss. Your teeth biting on his bottom lip when the knot in your stomach finally unravels and string of both parties semen splash against your thighs and Gabe’s lower torso.

 

Minutes pass and you're currently trying to recover from your high, while Gabe has already has and is currently stroking your back while planting soft kisses on your head. He may seem cruel, and cold-hearted on the outside; but on the inside he's a sweetheart who cares too much about his loved ones. It's one of the reasons why you fell for this man.

 

“You got me all dirty..~ How am I supposed to go home like this?”

 

He chuckles then plants a soft kiss on your lips, his hand cupping your cheek while his thumb strokes it. “Don’t. My bed's big enough for two~”

 

Using tissues that we're conveniently on his desk, Gabriel wipes his leather top off then your thighs. Making sure no one would spot the two of you on the way to his quarters he scoped out the area and sent wandering soldiers the opposite way. When the coast was clear he picked you up, princess style, and carried you to his room; where he then placed you on his large bed and code-locked his door.

 

“Hopefully this won't be the only night you'll stay with me..” He started, a clear red blush tinting his dark cheeks as he crawled up on you. His head resting in the crook of your neck while a hand plays with your hair. “I want these sheets to smell like you, so when we’re not together it can still feel like you’re right next to me.”

 

Fluttering your eyes closed, you listen his words reverberate against your neck. A small frown appearing on your lips. You were flattered that he felt that way, but also hurt when he said you won't always be with him. Did he know how long and hard your heart ached for him? And now that you finally have him.. You're never going to let him go! He has been one of the main reasons why you feel alive; and that living isn't such a bad thing. It's  _ beautiful _ and you're going to spend every goddamn moment of it with him!

 

“Gabe?~ I call the right side of the bed.” Opening your eyes; you give Gabe, who is now glaring at you, a smile and a kiss on the nose. “I like you, a lot!”

 

His playful glare turns into loving expression when you finish your last sentence. “I like you more.” He says before rolling over to the left side of the bed; and pulling you into his chest, the covers soon engulfing the two of you.

 

“I like you most.” A soft mutter of love left your smiling lips, before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
